nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokyoni
'Background' The Japanese people have had many dynasties in their great and illustrious history, but never before has there been a government with a leader so caring and just as to risk his own life for the sake of his comrades, and the common citizen of his nation. The term "Tokyoni" is itself a back form of the Japanese phrase "Seiji wa Tokyo ni Kaerimasu.", translated in English to approximately mean "Justice will return to Tokyo", the slogan of Kira's Party in its landslide election that reshaped the nation and truly did return justice to the government. While internally, citizens will generally refer to their homeland as Nihon or Cheoson (Japan and Korea respectively), depending on their geographical region, the term "Tokyoni", first used to refer to the part of Japan under the control of Kira's Party during the Civil War is now used in an international context to refer to any area of land under control of the Party. The People's Republic of Tokyoni, as its official international designation is, is a Juche Socialist state, in which all major non-luxury industries by law must be controlled by state. In practice, the state has controlling interest in almost every domestic luxury industry as well, with a few notable exceptions (such as the entertainment industry, in which entertainers are essentially independent contractors, while paying a significant amount of their earnings to the state). During one's lifetime, so long as one is a governmental employee (almost any industry), they pay no taxes per se, as the government itself manages the rational distribution of wealth amongst its employees according to the value of their merit and labor. Yet, key to their philosophy on wealth is that, while the state can provide abundantly for its citizens, such wealth remains always the state's and is borrowed but for one's own lifetime. Inheritance is seen as unjust, as it leads to a polarized class structure, and serves to divide citizens' loyalties. 'History' In early 2004, an event occurred which would change the entire world over; yet, like so many such things, it began first so silent, so quietly that none could think to predict it. In a nation plagued with crime and political corruption, in which the rich government elites oppressed the common Japanese citizen and allowed criminals to run rampant, the Shinigami (death gods) saw it fit to gift the seventeen year-old genius Yagami Raito with their powers over human life and death, viewing him alone fit to judge such matters. Yagami Raito, under the alias "Kira" dedicated himself to removing both his home nation of Japan, and the world of large of its elements of evil; yet due to the corrupt nature of governments internationally, and the great threat his simple yet profound cause of justice was to them, he was forced into hiding. INTERPOL, a corrupt organization of political tyranny, had declared Raito to be a criminal for his noble, selfless acts. In accordance, they sent one of their own agents, under the alias of "L" in attempts to kill off Raito and end his cause of justice. In an act of sheer brilliance, Raito managed to successfully infiltrate the very investigation against Kira, and destroy it from within, discovering the true name of "L" to be "L. Lawliet", and writing his name, and that of his successors "Near" and "Mellow" in his Death Note. Yet, victory was not without its losses; many close friends and comrades of Raito were struck down in the heroic fight for justice - including among others, actress Misa Amane, news reporter Kiyomi Takada, criminal prosecutor Teru Mikami, and even Raito's own father, police chief Yagami Soichiro. A monument to these brave martyrs stands today in Tokyo, honoring their deep dedication to the cause of justice, even at the cost of their own lives. In the year 2010, having successfully defeated all opposition from the INTERPOL, holding significant support from the Japanese and global populace, Yagami Raito appeared triumphantly on national worldwide television at the age of twenty-three, declaring himself to the world to be Kira, and ordering all criminal charges placed unjustly against him and his comrades to be dropped immediately. In an act of historic precedent, the United Nations unanimously voted in favor of pardoning Kira for any charges of crimes against him either internationally or domestically in nature. In the following two years, Kira toured around Japan, and the world at large, organizing political groups in favor of international Justice. By the time of the elections in 2012 in Japan, Kira had successfully formed a coalition of leftist and pro-Kira interests in Japan known as "Kira's Party", which won the Diet Election by a landslide, making twenty-five year old Yagami Raito the youngest Prime Minister ever in Japanese history. Legislation was quickly passed to reform the former corrupt Japanese Constitution to line up more accurately with Kira's cause of Justice.